Battle of Kashyyyk
Kashyyyk was a vital navigation hub for the Galaxy's eastern quadrant, linking a nexus of hyperspace lanes, including routes running all the way from Hutt Space to the Core Worlds. Kashyyyk represented the best chance for the Confederacy to outflank the Republic in the Outer Rim, or penetrate the Core Worlds once more. It was in the Republic's interest to ensure that the Separatists never had another chance to attack Coruscant, and if the droid armies managed to secure any of those hyperlanes, the war could continue for months. Republic Intelligence was determined to acquire the Claatuvac Guild's archive of secret hyperspace routes, as was their Separatist counterpart. If this was not enough, the Wookies represented the Republic's influence in the Mytaranor Sector on the edge of Hutt Space, which was an obvious political failure on the art of the Separatists. The Wookies also suffered from raids made by Trandoshan slavers, who had been backed by the Confederacy. Negotiations Breakdown The CIS requested that the Wookies formally secede to the Separatist cause, but the Wookies were indecisive. General Grievous became frustrated and deployed battle droids on the planet, which accidentally resulted in the death of a Wookie prince. The king over the Wookie clans was enraged and declared his refusal to align with them. Initial Invasion The Separatists deployed a droid invasion force in secret, which was discovered by a Wookie woodsmith who went hunting with his son. Thus, the Wookies began preparing for war. A CIS fleet encircled the planet, sending a droid contingent to occupy the Wawaatt Archipelago and deploying another contingent to initiate an amphibious assault. Delta Squad, comprised of four Republic Commandos, infiltrated a Trandoshan mercenary camp and rescued the Wookie chieftan Tarful. They briefly spotted General Grievous before he made his escape, and they engaged and destroyed several IG-100 Magnaguard droids. Valuable intelligence concerning the CIS alliance with the Trandoshan slavers was also obtained. Covert Republic Operations Not all of the Wookie population supported the Republic, and a small task force primarily comprised of 41st Elite Corps ARF and scout troopers slipped past the blockade and dealt with a number of pro-CIS wookies in one of the forests, before General Grievous arrived alongside a number of commando droids and slaughtered the clones, leaving the planet in his starfighter. Stopwatch Team and a group of 501st were also stealthily inserted to perform reconnaissance, but CIS forces ambushed them and they had to be evacuated. Most of Stopwatch Team was killed and Major Dart of the 501st Legion was wounded. After learning of the Confederate plot to aid the Trandoshan slavers, the Wookies became further enraged and their warriors gathered in mass. Delta Squad went on to sabotage a Trandoshan outpost, destroying two of their landing pads, and informing Republic High Command that the number of battle droids on the planet was higher than originally anticipated. The commandos also secured munitions depots so that the Wookies could better arm themselves, and destroyed a Recusant-class light destroyer that was attempting to deploy battle droids onto the surface. Unfortunately, one of the commandos went MIA during the mission. The Battle in Earnest Wookies rallied to Kachirho and several other battlefronts from all across Kashyyyk. One of these warriors was Chewbacca, an old friend of Tarfful, Kachirho's chieftan. Led by the 501st Legion, the Republic fleet smashed the blockade, sabotaging the commanding Trade Federation Cruiser from the inside. They reinforced Kachirho alongside the 7th Aleea Reconnaissance Regiment, led by Jedi General Tsui Choi, and Commander Faie's scout trooper battalion. The first 501st element to arrive in defense of the beachhead were outnumbered by a five to one margin until Master Yoda arrived and helped turn the tide. The 41st Elite Corps arrived alongside various other elements, working under Generals Luminara Unduli and Quinlan Vos. The pair worked with a Claatuvac Guildmaster to infiltrate a Trandoshan encampment who were enslaving Wookies. The outpost was destroyed. Using the information they had retrieved, High General Yoda revised the Reublic's defensive plan. Instead of running a mobile defensive campaign, they would stop the droid army right outside Kachirho. This would defend the Claatuvac archives from the Separatists, at a heavy cost. Additional forces from the 7th and 41st Corps were brought in. A detachment of 501st personnel were deployed to Kashyyyk separately from the rest of the Legion in order to defend a Republic outpost that was being used as a hospital. After an initial push that forced CIS offensives back to the coast, the CIS attempted a counter-offensive that broke through the coastline defence and resulted in a spearhead further inland. The 501st had to stall the droid advance long enough for the Republic to evacuate hundreds of wounded from the hospital. The Republic force held it's ground against the amphibious assault. High General Yoda gave the order for General Unduli to enact a counter charge on the left flank, while General Vos was sent across the lagoon to attack incoming Separatist droids. The 76th Mobile Armoured Regiment entered the battle, and their activity made the unit famous after the war. With a high casualty rate, they held. And then they launched a full-on counter-offensive, but not before Order 66 was enacted. Luminara was killed and Yoda was sent into hiding. In the confusion that followed the activation of Order 66, the droid army broke the lines at Kachirho. Intense fighting would continue until the droid army was deactivated. Order 66 Several Wookie clans pledged their support in favour of the Jedi, and multiple units of clones were sent to initiate retaliartory strikes against their villages, like Triton Squad, who was annihilated in an ambush. Dissenting Wookie fugitives were hunted across the planet, to limited effect. The Guild's hyperspace lane data was wiped before the Republic Intelligence agents could arrive to retrieve it, and the Grand Army left the planet empty-handed and fairly unsuccessful in their attemts to quell the Wookie revolt. The Wookies began scavenging Separatist equipment which they would later use to their advantage against the Galactic Empire. One Jedi Padawan, a female Dathomirian who had been removed from a clan of Nightsisters, saw her Master shot down by clone troopers and fled. Force Composition Republic Composition Republic Fleet Numerous Wookie Clans 7th Sky Corps, 501st Legion, Triton Squad. 41st Elite Corps, Improcco Company, Green Company. 91st Reconnaissance Corps, Lightning Squadron. Unidentified ARF/Scout Battalion, Bogey Squad. 76th Mobile Armoured Regiment 7th Aleena Reconnaissance Regiment. Special Operations Brigade, Stopwatch Team, Delta Squad, Omega Squad. Special Operations Branch, Confederacy of Independent Systems Composition Rogue Wookiee force CIS amphibious assault force CIS city occupation force CIS forest assault force Geonosian auxiliaries Trandoshan mercenary slavers Outcome Republic / Imperial Victory Gallery Category:Clone Wars Category:Kashyyyk Category:91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps Category:41st Elite Corps Category:7th Sky Corps Category:501st Legion Category:Triton Squad *501st Legion* Category:Stopwatch Team Category:Yoda Category:Luminara Unduli Category:Quinlan Vos Category:Tarfful Category:Chewbacca Category:Grand Army of the Galactic Republic Category:Republic Navy Category:Republic Intelligence Category:Confederacy of Independent Systems Category:Confederate Navy